1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of extensible pole members embodying locking means operated by rotation of one of said poles.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are various means known in the prior art for causing the locking engagement of extensible poles. The closest prior art known is represented by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,456,205 issued to J. Magder and 2,533,733 issued to H. A. Jensen. The patent to Magder shows a split cylinder which forms a wedging member by having an internal cam surface through which a bolt is forced by rotation of one of the poles to expand the wedging member. Jensen shows a unitary wedging member with circumferential longitudinal slots thereabout and having an internal cam surface and rotation of one of the poles draws a bolt through the locking member into engagement with the cam surface therein to support the wedging member. The structure herein provides locking members which are unobviously different from what is known in the prior art.